Noonstar
"Still a WIP" -Explanation Appearance - A pretty silver-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Heritage: ''' somali/american short hair/oriental long hair '''Description: Noonstar is a shorter-than-average silver tabby molly with extra fur draping down the side of her face, covering a scar left by a rat-attack, and a cream-ish white underbelly. She has a long silky tail and oddly enough a sticker plastered in the middle of her forehead. Sometimes its a different sticker of a different shape or color but it varies of what she's feeling for that day. Her ears are tufted. Voice: She has a very small voice but it can get VERY loud if needed. Scent: ''' Lavenders and dew drops '''Personality + PROTECTIVE + SELFLESS ' '+ DETERMINED ' '+ POLITE ± BOLD ± STUBBORN − CHILDISH − BRITTLE − IMPULSIVE − OBLIVIOUS 'Likes' * Bird Feathers * Two leg Junk * Bird Feathers * Her kittens * Comfortable Nests * Water * Grooming * Sunny Days * Bugs: More specifically, their wings. Liked to pluck them off as a kit while the bug was alive. *Telling kitten tales! She's got plenty! 'Dislikes' * MUD!!!!!! MUD MUD MUD MUD MUD. * Being upset, angry * Crying in front of her clan-mates * Stinky Stuff * Skunks. * Her heavier expectations as leader *ShadowClan * Blood 'Goals' * Be the best leader she can for SkyClan ** She is ill confident in her position as leader, but she wants to try her best! She understands that there is no perfect cat but, she can at least set her bar there. * Woo Nessie ** She's got a big crush on this gal! * Become respected among the other leaders/clans..maybe not Coalstar however ** She isn't really fond of not leaving a good impression on other cats. She assumes if she leaves a good impression on the other clans she can at least have a good chance at gaining peace with them. That'll make her a better leader? Right? * Train her daughter ** She recognizes her daughter's potential. Of course she would never want her to be sent on the front lines of battle but for her to become a great warrior one day would fill Noonstar with an ever-lasting pride. 'Fears' * Death ** She feels as if death is quite around every turn, with every heated aggression she is fueled by the fear of fight or flight. Even now with her lives, she fears death more than ever. She doesn't know what it feels like to die. * ShadowClan ** She never viewed the clan as too violent, yet ever since Birdleg's death she has growing suspicions, making her have a growing paranoia about the clan. 'History' Kithood *Born to Biscuit and Darkcloud, an unlikely pair of an adventurous kitty pet and a very strict tom, along with her two other siblings: Peeper and Bella. She is named Emily. *Darkcloud visits them a couple of times before leaving completely, knowing he can not live a double life with Biscuit, but before that he explains himself to Biscuit, telling him all about the clans and telling her that she is forbidden to go there *Emily gets curious and ventures after her fathers nostalgic scent. *Biscuit frantically searches for her middle child, hoping that she is safe. She soon looses hope in finding her, presuming her dead. *Emily finds Darkcloud during a patrol, starving and weather beaten the young cat collapses. *Darkcloud takes her back to SkyClan where she is named Noonkit, and spoiled by the local queens. Darkcloud never visits, not wanting his clan mates to realize the connection. *Unfortunately, due to his big tufted ears its quite obvious the two are related. *Darkcloud finally decides to act like a father and talk to her, yet treating her much like a burden to his reputation in the clan. 'Apprenticehood' * She becomes six moons and is mentored by Darkcloud, she was assigned to him out of pure spite and for the clans personal humor. * Darkcloud pushes this off and often avoids training her, creating a rather negative father-daughter relationship. * Noonpaw desperately tries to train herself, trying to hunt by herself and spars any weasels or territorial birds that she can, only showing herself pathetic in her father's eyes. * She tried her best. * She wonders if her father is disappointed in her. * Would he of rather had a more accomplished daughter? * She eventually gives up in trying to impress him. * Her age to become a warrior draws near. * Darkcloud falls ill with green cough. 'Warriorhood' * Now Noondapple, only named for her exceptional silver pelt, some how passes her warrior exam. She finds her skills unsatisfactory however and tries her best, soon perfecting her hunting. * She corrects her flaws in hunting, using what used to be clumsy trips and falls she turns into speedy leaps and dives. Perhaps even showing off when sparring. * Darkcloud watches her spar with a few clan-mates from the medicine cat's den. * Noondapple visits Darkcloud and brings him prey that she's caught. * She brings him a dove and Darkcloud, becoming sicker and sicker by the day, exclaims that he hates robins. This crushes Noondapple, but not for long, she finally lets out how's she felt abandoned by him and how he would never be pleased. * Darkcloud prepares to apologize now seeing her his little dove in tears and shambles, he opens his mouth to speak but collapses and dies a few days later. * Noondapple mourns over her father, but not for long before she meets meets a new set of friends! * Noondapple meets Buckscar, Ravenspeckle, and Nightowl and becomes friends with them often visiting the springs for a swim. * Happy memories! 'Deputyship' * Noondapple is appointed deputy * I'm pretty sure a lot cats close to Noondapple die or leave. ' * Noon, rather shooken up by her new poisition, is now witnessing Two-Legs destroy their home * A cat she recently made friends with, Eaglestorm, is kidnapped * She goes on a patorl with Spiderstep, a cat she looks up to, to find out what happened * Spiderstep drinks some poisonous water and then shortly dies * SkyClan camp is destroyed * Noondapple and the rest of SkyClan hides underground for awhile * Her bond grows closer with Ravenspeckle * The tunnels flood and in the midst Ravenspeckle and Noondapple confess their love for one another, but Ravenspeckle doesn't make it out * Surfacing the deputy is heart broken, and needs some time to recover * With no real shelter, SkyClan goes the ThunderClan Two-leg place, which is abandoned, she hoped * Noondapple is a little more on edge, seeming prone to loosing her temper * SkyClan is attacked by rats and Noondapple recieves a scar on her cheek * Recluseheart comes to SkyClan, its soon revealed that he's a reincarnation of Spiderstep * Noondapple believes that he's a god. * ThunderClan kicks SkyClan out eventually. Noondapple will remember that. * Noondapple and the rest of SkyClan head back to rebuild the old camp. * She bonds more with Poppynose and Blazewing * Eaglestorm, now Sam, reveals himself to still be alive, however Noondapple's a little mean to him when he comes back. He leaves and doesn't come back, and Noondapple believes its her fault. * Noondapple believes SkyClan is cursed * Recluseheart and Ryewhisker leave SkyClan. * Noondapple's sisters: Peeper and Bella join SkyClan * The deputy relaxes a bit, she is offered to form an alliance between ThunderClan with Sparkbite, via political litter. She impulsively agrees, considering that she believes that SkyClan needs an alliance. * Noondapple is pregnant with four babies! * She finds Honeykit out in the woods and adopts her * She soon gives birth, along side her sister who has triplets, to four healthy kittens. * She only names one, Little Grey, in attempt to get over attached to them all since she has to give up three of them. * As another gathering approaches, Noondapple takes the kittens to Sparkbite to be taken to ThunderClan. * Now departed with the rest of her kittens, Noondapple focuses on mothering Honeykit and Grekyit. 'Opinions ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- Thunderclan She's very skeptical of the clan due to what Sparkbite has told her. She hopes its a good place for her children to grow up. She's constantly curious about the differences between the two clans and often questions their more rugged attitudes. * Sparkbite/Deputy/⦁⦁⦁ ** Noonstar has no clue of this guys reputation and seems to hold no real judgements against his scary appearance. She just assumes he really sucks as dodging and gets into a lot of scuffles with bordering clans. She's content with their deal for the most part, and even though its "completed" she can't help but wonder more about him: what's it like in ThunderClan? How's it like being deputy there? Do twolegs ransack your camp too? Why are your eyes red? So many questions but so little time! * Nightstar/Leader/⦁⦁ ** She likes the name Appledapple! She tries to uphold her respect for Nightstar, yet he's just as much as a mystery as Sparkbite! At least he didn't have much of a problem with her visiting which she's grateful for. * Lunapaw/Apprentice/DOTS ** She misses her son so much! She wonders if they still love her even giving them up....? A child and mother's love is supposed to be conditional right. * Eclispepaw/Apprentice/DOTS ** She misses her son quite a bit. She wonders what kind of personality this kitten in particular has, he looks aggressive, which doesn't bother her. She wonders if he remembers her, as well if the rest of them do too. * Tytopaw/Apprentice/DOTS ** She misses her daughter a lot. She saw less of her than any of her ThunderClan kittens, and it hurt her quite a bit. Did Tytopaw hide from her? What has Sparkbite told them about her? Noonstar fears the worst. * Geckopaw/Medicine Cat Apprentice/DOTS ** All she knows is that he's Sparkbite's other son. She wonders quite a bit about him and what he thinks of his little brothers and sister. From what Sparkbite told her, she believes he's not too fond. She has yet to formally meet him however. Windclan She doesn't know much about WindClan. The only real impression she has of them is due to Wasphiss, she assumes that they're aggresive. She hopes they can forgive the clan for the murders, if that is even possible. It'd really wouldn't be fair if she demanded forgiveness and expected it out of them. * Kestrelstar/Leader/DOTS ** She doesn't know much about the leader. He seems friendly though, although she thinks she may need to reevaluate her assumption due to Wasphiss. * Wasphiss/Warrior/DOTS ** He's quite the fighter huh? Noonstar didn't expect such an aggressive cat to come from WindClan...maybe they're all like that. She hopes he delievered her gift safely and didn't destroy it, since she kind of expected that of him. Riverclan Noonstar doesn't think too kindly of RiverClan due to their past relationships and most cats betraying SkyClan's deserted forest for the lush streams and brooks of RiverClan. She can't blame them however and nor does she find Bircheye's actions as excusable. '' * 'Nectarstar/Leader/DOTS ** She doesn't know much about Nectar. She seems...ok? '''Shadowclan She never thought she'd come to hate ShadowClan but she can't find much forgiveness for them, not after what they've done to Birdlegs and how righteous they seem to feel. She is paranoid of the clan always wanting to keep the border mark heavy and keeps careful attention to what goes on there. * Coalstar/Leader/ X ** Noonstar isn't fond at all of Coalstar. She thinks of the tall dark molly as arrogant and witty. The gal of her defending a murderer. All on top her rage pent up against Coalstar she is terrified of the molly. Noonstar isn't the brightest but she knows she would not be able to stand against the molly alone. Noonstar would be snapped like a twig. * Adderstrike/Warrior/ X ** Skyclan She adores her home, and vows to protect it with her life. She wouldn't ask for anything better! She just hopes that her clan mates will trust her enough to lead and support her. * Greypaw/Apprentice/⦁⦁⦁ ** She adores her son! She loves his little grey fluff and his pretty eyes. Noonstar is so happy to have him in SkyClan, even so she'd like all her children there with her. She is satisfied with Greypaw and wants him to have such a better childhood than she did. She never wants him to feel pressured living up to the standards she has and had too. She just wants the best for him. *'Leopardlight'/Medicine Cat/⦁⦁⦁⦁ * Egretwing/Warrior/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ** Once feeling remorseful over the young molly's departure she is happy to see her back! It felt like such a relief to see the molly! Yet...at what costs did it take her to come back, Noonstar would wonder. Outsiders CLAN OPINIONS 'Trivia' 'Quotes' "X" ''-EXPLANATION'' 'Fanart' File:Yinmorii_sprite_icon_size_by_fllutter-dd2uiai.gif|by fllutter File:Yinmorii_by_palestdeer_dd2ntpa.png|by palestdeer File:Clean_linen_by_petalkitten_dd9ryv7.png|by petalkitten File:Yin.png|thumb|by greeved File:Dd9tvut-19c34f0d-128e-4d19-985a-85f1b521b69e_(2).png|by aleskay __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Yinmorii Category:SkyClan Category:Warrior Category:Leader